El secreto de las almas
by EDCGV
Summary: Kurosaki Karin muere y Hitsugaya Toshiro la lleba a S.S. donde la preparan para la Guerra de Invierno. Que es lo que planea Aizen? Hitsukarin fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Solo espero que les guste la historia, lo siento por los fans de Hinamori Momo, pero sinceramente me **_  
_**parece una grandísima P5T1.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

**Normal POV**

Karin y Yuzu caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura, en dirección a su casa.  
-Ne, Kari-can... hoy no irás a jugar a soccer?-preguntó Yuzu.  
-Nah, mañana tenemos partido y he decidido darles un descanso a los chicos. Mañana ganaremos sin  
problemas.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Karin miró al frente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
Un niño estaba cruzando la calle siguiendo su balón y un coche iba hacia él.  
-CUIDADOOOOOOOO-gritó Karin mientras corría hacia el niño y lo abrazaba con tal de protegerlo  
del golpe inminente.  
-KAAAAARIIIIIIN-gritó Yuzu al verla.

**Toshiro POV**

Yamamoto Suo-taicho, nos ha enviado a mi y a Matsumoto a Karakura para investigar un gran  
Reiatsu.  
No puedo dejar de pensar que podré ver otra vez a aquella pequeña niña que se gano mi afecto  
rápidamente, esa niña de pelo azabache y ojos ónix. No otra que...  
-Taicho, está contento de venir a Karakura porque así podrá ver a Karin-chan?- me preguntó  
Matsumoto.  
Karin, la hermana del shinigami substituto Ichigo Kurosaki. La única persona que me puede distraer en  
momentos de trabajo.  
-Matsumoto, iré a ver a Kurosaki solo para pedirle hospedaje, ya que no pienso quedarme con Inoue  
y tú.- No puedo dejar que la gente se entere de mis sentimientos por Karin, soy un shinigami, un  
Taicho, ella es humana, ella está viva y yo... muerto.  
''Pero maestro, su antiguo Taicho se enamoró de una humana.'' dijo Hiorinmaru.  
''Y lo desterraron de S.S'' continué yo.  
Y eso no puede pasar, estamos en épocas de guerra y la perdida de un Taicho podría significar la  
muerte para todos.  
-Taicho, esa que anda junto a la chica del pelo color de miel no es Karin?-me preguntó Matsumoto  
sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
alli estaba ella junto a su hermana, mi corazón se saltó un latido.  
-CUIDADOOOOOOOO-la oí gritar para luego verla desaparecer.  
-KAAAAARIIIIIIN-oí que gritaba su hermana.  
''QUE LE HA PASADO A KARIN''pensé mientras corría a ver. Vi como Yuzu se caía al suelo de  
rodillas y derramaba lágrimas, estaba en estado de shock, algo grabe le había pasado a Karin.

**Rangiku POV**

Vi como mi Taicho corría con semblante preocupado. Giramos la calle y la imagen que vi desgarró mi  
corazón.  
Mi Taicho seguía corriendo hacia una Karin ensangrentada.  
-KAAAAARIIIIN.-gritó mi Taicho. No lo podía creer. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Taicho del Escuadrón 10,  
niño prodigio y príncipe del yelo, estaba llorando.  
-To...Toshiro.-escuche a Karin decir. Entonces vi que entre sus brazos había un niño. Karin había  
salvado a un niño a costa de su propia vida?  
-Karin, por qué?-preguntaba mi Taicho mientras la abrazaba y seguía llorando.  
-To... Toshiro, e... está bien el... niño?-preguntó Karin con dificultad.  
Me acerqué a ellos y tomé al niño en brazos.- Karin, el niño está bien... solo se ha desmayado.-le  
respondí.  
-Que bien.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Thoshiro..., Ranguiku..., decidle a Yuzu y a mi  
padre que lo siento.-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.  
Lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos mientras veía a mi Taicho llorar abrazando mas fuerte el  
cuerpo ahora sin vida de Karin.  
Una ambulancia llegó y me arrebató el niño de los brazos y con mucha fuerza arrancaron el cuerpo  
inerte de Karin de los brazos de mi Taicho.  
-Matsumoto, ve con Kurosaki-chan, ella necesita soporte emocional.-dijo mi Taicho mientras se  
secaba el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas al caer por su rostro.  
-Gomen, Toshiro.-dijo Karin.  
Mi Taicho se giró de golpe para ver a una Karin vestida con ropas de Shinigami.  
-Karin! Eres por qué eres una Shinigami?- preguntó.  
-Estuve entrenando con Urahara-sensei.-respondió simplemente.

_**Hola espero que os halla gustado el primer capítulo.**_  
_**Alguien tiene algunas peticiones?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y lo comentan :D_**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

**Rangiku POV**

**Vi como mi Taicho corría con semblante preocupado. Giramos la calle y la imagen que vi desgarró**

**mi corazón.**  
**Mi Taicho seguía corriendo hacia una Karin ensangrentada.**  
**-KAAAAARIIIIN.-gritó mi Taicho. No lo podía creer. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Taicho del Escuadrón**

**10, niño prodigio y príncipe del yelo, estaba llorando.**  
**-To...Toshiro.-escuche a Karin decir. Entonces vi que entre sus brazos había un niño. Karin había**

**salvado a un niño a costa de su propia vida?**  
**-Karin, por qué?-preguntaba mi Taicho mientras la abrazaba y seguía llorando.**  
**-To... Toshiro, e... está bien el... niño?-preguntó Karin con dificultad.**  
**Me acerqué a ellos y tomé al niño en brazos.- Karin, el niño está bien... solo se ha desmayado.-le**

**respondí.**  
**-Que bien.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Thoshiro..., Ranguiku..., decidle a Yuzu y a**

**mi padre que lo siento.-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.**  
**Lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos mientras veía a mi Taicho llorar abrazando mas fuerte el**

**cuerpo ahora sin vida de Karin. **  
**Una ambulancia llegó y me arrebató el niño de los brazos y con mucha fuerza arrancaron el cuerpo**

**inerte de Karin de los brazos de mi Taicho.**  
**-Matsumoto, ve con Kurosaki-chan, ella necesita soporte emocional.-dijo mi Taicho mientras se**

**secaba el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas al caer por su rostro.**  
**-Gomen, Toshiro.-dijo Karin.**  
**Mi Taicho se giró de golpe para ver a una Karin vestida con ropas de Shinigami.**  
**-Karin! Eres por qué eres una Shinigami?- preguntó.**  
**-Estuve entrenando con Urahara-sensei.-respondió simplemente.**

**Y ahora...**

**Normal POV.**

-MALDITO URAHARA.-gritó Toshiro mientras pegaba un golpe al suelo.  
Los policías tomaban declaración a los presentes y Karin los observaba con una mirada triste.  
Yuzu estaba llorando y Rangiku intentaba calmarla, esto a Karin le destrozaba el alma, quería

acercarse a su hermana y decirle que estaba bien..., pero estaba muerta y su hermana no podía

verla.  
-Karin, por qué? Karin.-lloraba Yuzu. Los policías llamaron a los familiares de la victima y a los

pocos minutos un Ishin Kurosaki llegaba a la escena y se agachaba a abrazar a Yuzu.  
-Shiba-Taicho.-dijo Toshiro en un susurro casi imperceptible.  
-Ppapa, Karin ha..., KARIN HA MUERTO.-seguía llorando Yuzu. Karin ya no podía más y aun

sabiendo que no serbiría de nada se acercó a su hermana.  
-Yuzu, tranquila..., estoy bien.-decía Karin.  
-Yuzu, tranquila papa está aquí y puede ver a Karin ella te dice que está bien.-dijo Ishin

sorprendiendo a los Kurosakis.  
-Papa, puedes oírme?-preguntó Karin.  
-Tashiro-kun, Rangiku-san, id con Karin a casa, allí hablaremos.-dijo Ishin mientras seguía  
abrazando a Yuzu.

**#Casa de los Kurosakis#**

Karin estaba sentada en el salón de su casa, Toshiro y Rangiku estaban junto a ella y su padre

enfrente. Estaba nerviosa, acababa de morir y no sabía que le pasaría ahora.  
-Karin.-la voz de mi padre la sacó de sus pensamientos.-Hace cuanto tiempo llevas siendo una

Shinigami?.-  
-Yo..., veras..., desde hace un par de semanas-respondió.  
-Cuando pensabas decírmelo Karin?.-esta vez fue Toshiro el que habló.  
-Lo siento señor importante, siento no haberte podido decir algo cuando hacía tiempo que no me

visitabas.-dijo Karin algo molesta.  
-Karin-chan, Taicho, no se peleen porfavor.-los calmó Rangiku.  
-Así que el pequeño Toshiro-kun se ha convertido en Taicho?.-dijo Ishin alegremente.-Misaki

nuestra hija Karin y nuestro segundo hijo Toshiro están siguiendo nuestros pasos.-le decía Ishin a

el cuadro de su difunta esposa.  
-PAPA, TOSHIRO Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS.-gritaba una Karin

sonrojada.-Por cierto..., de que se conocen Toshiro y tú?.-  
-Karin, tu padre era mi antiguo Taicho.-dijo Toshiro.-Pero un día desapareció.-  
-DICES QUE EL ESTÚPIDO DE MI PADRE ERA ANTES TU TAICHO?.-preguntó exaltada

Karin.-Un momento..., ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTÁS MUERTO?.-preguntó una vez

más señalando a Ishin.  
-Sí Karin, es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz.-dijo Ishin con semblante serio.-Hace mucho

tiempo yo era uno de los Taichos del Gotei 13. Un día salí en misión al mundo humano, allí me

enamoré de una Quinzi. Los Shinigamis y los Quinzis estábamos en guerra y yo huí por amor con

tu madre. Urahara y Yoruichi que también eran Taichos me ayudaron a escapar. Misaki y yo os

tuvimos a tus hermanos y a ti. Técnicamente no estays vivos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo me

iba dando cuenta de las diferentes avilidades que adquiríais. Ichigo resultó que tenía poderes de

Shinigami pero a la vez de Quinzi, aunqué salió a mí y sus poderes y concentración no eran muy

buenos, jajaja, Yuzu en cambio le costaba ver espíritus pero su Reiatsu es el de una Quinzi ella

hasta que no se muera no podrá tener derecho a una Zampakuto como vosotros, y por último tú,

Karin, eras la única que desde muy pequeña veías espíritus y ''monstruos'' como to los llamabas, lo

que veías eran Hollows. También tenías sueños recurrentes que decías que estabas en un mundo

poblado por fuego. Le pedí a Urahara que sellara tus poderes para que no pusieras en peligro a

tus hermanos, pero tú, Karin, has conseguido romper el sello y ahora que estas muerta no hay

nada que te retenga de conocer a tu Zampakuto. Karin, tú naciste hecha una Shinigami.-finalizó

Ishin.  
Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, intentando asimilar la información que Ishin acababa de

decir.  
-Todo este tiempo pensaba que estaba loca..., Ichi-nii me decía que imaginaba cosas..., Toshiro,

Rangiku-san..., os agradezco que me hagáis dicho la verdad. Papa..., estoy muy decepcionada

contigo por no decirme la verdad, pero a la vez estoy agradecida por haberme dado una infancia

más o menos normal. Papa..., cuida muy bien de Yuzu.-dijo Karin con una voz que detonaba

tristeza.  
-Karin, no te preocupes. Hoy te llevaré con nosotros para que puedas hablar con

Yamamoto-Suo-Taicho y así le explicas lo que te ha dicho tu padre. Me aseguraré de que

consigas una plaza para la academia de Shinigamis.-dijo Toshiro.  
-Sí, mi Taicho te cuidará Karin-chan, son tan adorables juntos.-dijo Rangiku mientras abrazaba a

los dos jóvenes sonrojados.

**Toshiro POV**

Estabamos dentro de la tienda de Urahara, Karin estaba nerviosa. Tenía gansa de agarrarle la

mano y decirle que estuviese tranquila que no pasaría nada..., pero no me atrevo...  
''Oye enano, por que no abraza a Karin-dono''  
''NO SOY ENANO, ademas desde cuando llamas a Karin Karin-dono?''  
''La llamo así porque le he cogido cariño, además tu la amas''  
''Yo no la amo, solo somos amigos...''  
''Claro que sí, y yo soy una Zampakuto de fuego''  
-Taicho, te veo muy callado. Pasa algo?-me preguntó Rangiku sacándome de mi conversación con

Hyorinmaru.  
-No pasa nada, maldito Urahara por qué tarda tanto?.-me estaba desesperando.  
-Tranquilizate , la Sekaimon ya está abierta.-dijo Urahara.-sin embargo me temo

que el sistema de seguridad está actibado y tendrán que usar Shumpo.-Pegas, siempre hay una

pega... un momento, Karin sabe utilizar Shumpo? Tendré que cargarla.  
-Karin.-dige mientras le daba la espalda y me agachaba algo sonrojado.-súbete, que ya te llevo

yo.-le dije.  
Urahara, Yoruichi y Matsumoto se rieron, incluso Hyorinmaru se estaba riendo de mí. Karin

estaba algo sonrojada.  
-Hitsugaya-Taicho, como quieres que Karin se haya entrenado aquí y ni siquiera haya aprendido a

utilizar Shumpo.-se rió Yoruichi.  
-Yo no lo sabía.-me intenté defender, esto solo provocó que la sala se llenara aun más de risas.

_**Recuerden R&amp;R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan mis fics.**_  
_**De verdad me alegran el día.**_  
_**Recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia solo tienen que decírmelo.**_  
_**:D**_

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**Toshiro POV**

**Estabamos dentro de la tienda de Urahara, Karin estaba nerviosa. Tenía gansa de agarrarle la**  
**mano y decirle que estuviese tranquila que no pasaría nada..., pero no me atrevo...**  
**''Oye enano, por que no abraza a Karin-dono''**  
**''NO SOY ENANO, ademas desde cuando llamas a Karin Karin-dono?''**  
**''La llamo así porque le he cogido cariño, además tu la amas''**  
**''Yo no la amo, solo somos amigos...''**  
**''Claro que sí, y yo soy una Zampakuto de fuego''**  
**-Taicho, te veo muy callado. Pasa algo?-me preguntó Rangiku sacándome de mi conversación con**  
**Hyorinmaru.**  
**-No pasa nada, maldito Urahara por qué tarda tanto?.-me estaba desesperando.**  
**-Tranquilizate , la Sekaimon ya está abierta.-dijo Urahara.-sin embargo me temo**  
**que el sistema de seguridad está activado y tendrán que usar Shumpo.-Pegas, siempre hay una**  
**pega... un momento, Karin sabe utilizar Shumpo? Tendré que cargarla.**  
**-Karin.-dige mientras le daba la espalda y me agachaba algo sonrojado.-súbete, que ya te llevo**  
**yo.-le dije.**  
**Urahara, Yoruichi y Matsumoto se rieron, incluso Hyorinmaru se estaba riendo de mí. Karin**  
**estaba algo sonrojada.**  
**-Hitsugaya-Taicho, como quieres que Karin se haya entrenado aquí y ni siquiera haya aprendido a**  
**utilizar Shumpo.-se rió Yoruichi. **  
**-Yo no lo sabía.-me intenté defender, esto solo provocó que la sala se llenara aun más de risas.**

**Y ahora...**

**Rangiku POV**

Todo era gracioso desde mi punto de vista. Urahara-san acababa de abrir la Sekaimon y ahora yo corría detrás de mi Taicho y Karin-chan que tenían las manos cojidas. Parecía como si mi Taicho no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, en cambio Karin-chan tenía un sonrojo importante en sus mejillas. Empecé a hacerles fotos con mi teléfono mientras no se daban cuenta. Más tarde chantajearé a mi Taicho con ellas. La salida estaba enfrente de nosotros y Karin-chan si veia asombrada.  
-Que bonito.-exclamó Karin mirando a su alrededor. Vi como intentaba andar hacia delante pero al notar el agarre de mi Taicho se tensó. Yo seguía haciéndoles fotos.  
-Karin te encuentras bién? Estas un poco roja.-preguntó mi Taicho... de verdad este era el niño prodigio? parecía que al estar cerca de Karin-chan estaba más relajado. Vi como soltó la mano de Karin-chan y la situó en la frente de ella. Karin-chan se puso aún más roja y yo no perdí la oportunidad para hacerles más fotos.-No tienes fiebre.-dijo mientras quitaba la mano de su frente.  
-No...no es eso Toshiro.-dijo Karin-chan sonrojada mientras miraba a un lado avergonzada.  
-SHIRO.-genial... sinceramente genial... PORQUÉ TENÍA QUE APARECER HINAMORI-FUKUTAICHO EN UN MOMENTO TAN PERFECTO. Pensé mientras vi a la chica mientras se acercaba a mi Taicho. Pude observar como Karin se tensaba y miraba a Hinamori-Fukutaicho con curiosidad.  
-ES HITSUGAYA-TAICHO PARA TÍ. Que es lo que quieres Hinamori-Fukutaicho?.-dijo mi Taicho con su semblante de siempre.

**Karin POV**

**''Quién es esta chica?'' **me preguntaba.  
**_''Puede que sea la novia de tu príncipe?''_**preguntó una voz en su cabeza.  
**''Genial Akaryu **(dragón rojo... creo)** por fin vuelves a hablarme y además Toshiro no es mi príncipe''**

-Hitsugaya-Taicho quien es esta chica?.-preguntó Hinamori-Fukutaicho mientras me miraba mal... Cual es el problema con esta chica?.  
-No es de tu incumbencia Hinamori-fukutaicho.-dijo Toshiro friamente y me miraba.-Karin ven, Yamamoto-Soutaicho nos espera.-con esto Toshiro agarró mi mano y me llevó hacía una especie de edificio gigante con el símbolo del número 1 en él. Estoy segura de que nunca me había sonrojado tanto. Me giré al notar una mirada y me encontré con la mirada furiosa de la chica Shinigami y la mirada divertida de Rangiku-san.

_**''Pues al final esa chica no era su novia, tu príncipe está libre''**_se rió Akaryu.  
**''ÉL no es mí príncipe, deja de llamarlo así''**  
_**''Sabes que soy parte de tu alma verdad?''**_  
**''Pues claro que lo se... creía que ya habiamos dejado eso claro en el momento que alcancé mi Shikai''**  
_**''Entonces no hay problema en que lo llame príncipe, puesto que tú piensas así y no puedes negarlo''**_  
**''...''**  
_**''Ves? lo sabía''**_se reía Akaryu.

Vi como Toshiro me soltaba la mano y golpeaba con ella una gran puerta de madera.  
-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, soy Hitsugaya-Taicho, he traído conmigo a Kurosaki Karin.-dijo mientras llamaba.  
-Hitsugaya-Taicho pase junto con Kurosaki.-dijo una voz desde dentro. Supongo que él debe ser Yamamoto-Soutaicho.  
Toshiro abrió la puerta y desveló una sala gigante. La sala estaba llena de columnas y al fondo se podía apreciar un anciano sentado en un gran trono. Toshiro entró hacía dentro haciéndome una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Me giré un momento y pude ver como Rangiku-san me sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta de la gran sala. Seguí a Toshiro y cuando vi que se arrodillaba delante del anciano hice lo mismo.  
-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, esta es Kurosaki Karin, la hermana de Kurosaki-Taicho y la causante de las irregularidades en Karakura.-dijo Toshiro.  
-Kurosaki Kari puedes dar un paso al frente-mas que una pregunta esto me pareció una orden, pero hice caso a Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Me levanté y dí un paso al frente.  
-Yamamoto-Soutaicho es un placer poder conocerlo.-dije con una leve reverencia.  
-Veo que usted es mas respetuosa que su hermano. Kurosaki-chan dime todo lo que sepas acerca de tu Zampakuto.-me dijo en un tono frío.  
-Mi Zampakuto es de tipo Fuego elemental, su nombre es Akaryu y tiene forma de dragón aunque aveces adopte forma humana. Mi shikai es ''Quemalo todo a tu paso, Akaryu'' y esto provoca que pueda crear fuego y moldearlo. Aún no he podido conseguir el Bankai a causa de mi falta de experiencia.-finalicé.  
-Podrías liberar tu Shikai.-dijo con tono autoritario.  
Yo asentí con la cabeza y me alejé un poco de Toshiro y Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Agarré mi Zampakutó y la desenvainé.  
-Quémalo todo a tu paso, Akaryu-dicho esto un torbellino de fuego salió de mi Zampakuto y tomó la forma de una cabeza de dragón.  
-Suficiente.-dijo Yamamoto-Soutaico. Dicho esto yo rompí mi Shikai y envaine a Akaryu. Toshiro me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo me acerqué hacia él.  
-Hitsugaya-Taicho, toma tu puesto como capitán, Kurosaki-chan sitúate a mi lado he llamado a la junta de Capitanes para votar si debes ir a la Academia de Shinigamis o no.-dijo aún con tono frío. Observe como Toshiro se dirigía hacia una columna y yo me dirigí hacia el lado de Yamamoto-Soutaicho.  
Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió desvelando a varios Shinigamis, entre ellos pude observar a Rangiku-san y a Hinamori-Fukutaicho, mas alejado pude ver al idiota de Renji peleando con mi hermano mientras Rukia-nee los intentaba separar. Estaba muy nerviosa parecía que aún no me habían visto y vi como los diversos Shinigamis se situaban igual que Toshiro y entonces crucé una mirada con mi hermano... él estaba sorprendido.  
-Taichos y Fukutaichos del Gotei 13, los he llamado aquí para discutir un asunto importante sobre Kurosaki Karin.-dijo Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Dicho esto pude observar como todas las miradas de la sale se dirigían hacia mí.  
-KARIN, QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?-gritó mi hermano.

_**R&amp;R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan mis fics.**_  
_**De verdad me alegran el día.**_  
_**Recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia solo tienen que decírmelo.**_  
_**:D**_

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**Karin POV**

**-Hitsugaya-Taicho, toma tu puesto como capitán, Kurosaki-chan sitúate a mi lado he llamado a la junta de Capitanes para votar si debes ir a la Academia de Shinigamis o no.-dijo aún con tono frío. Observe como Toshiro se dirigía hacia una columna y yo me dirigí hacia el lado de Yamamoto-Soutaicho.**  
**Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió desvelando a varios Shinigamis, entre ellos pude observar a Rangiku-san y a Hinamori-Fukutaicho, mas alejado pude ver al idiota de Renji peleando con mi hermano mientras Rukia-nee los intentaba separar. Estaba muy nerviosa parecía que aún no me habían visto y vi como los diversos Shinigamis se situaban igual que Toshiro y entonces crucé una mirada con mi hermano... él estaba sorprendido.**  
**-Taichos y Fukutaichos del Gotei 13, los he llamado aquí para discutir un asunto importante sobre Kurosaki Karin.-dijo Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Dicho esto pude observar como todas las miradas de la sale se dirigían hacia mí.**  
**-KARIN, QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?-gritó mi hermano.**

**Y ahora...**

**Normal POV**

-Kurosaki-Taicho, tome su puesto en la fila.-ordenó el Soutaicho. Ichigo le hizo caso pero no apartó su mirada de la de Karin la que sonrió de medio lado y miró al Soutaicho.-Taichos y Fukutaichos del Gotei 13, los he reunido aquí para decidir sobre el destino de Kurosaki Karin, esta Kurosaki fue entrenada por los ex taichos Yoruichi, Urahara y Tesai.(Creo que Tesai era Taicho o un oficial muy fuerte, no recuerdo bien), también deven saber que a diferencia de su hermano, Kurosaki-Taicho, ella ha sido capaz de obtener un control absoluto de su reiatsu. En esta reunion decidiremos si Kurosaki Karin debe ser enviada a la academia de Shinigamis o debe ser ejecutada.-finalizó Yamamoto-Soutaicho.

**Toshiro POV**

Lo que dijo el Soutaicho me dejó petrificado. Karin? ella no podía ser ejecutada..., no podían matarla...  
-Jajajaja matarla dudo que puedan ponerle un dedo encima.-dijo una voz. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a todos los Taichos haciendo lo mismo que yo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Karin la que ahora se había dado con la mano en la cara.  
Que le pasa? me pregunté a mi mismo.  
Al parecer ella ha decidido a hablar, tan impulsiva como siempre. Dijo Hyorinmaru.  
Ella? a quien te refieres con ella? le pregunté.  
Tranquilo maestro, pronto lo sabrás, estate preparado para lo que pueda pasar. Lo que me dijo Hyorinmaru me hizo fruncir el ceño y me puse en guardia.  
-Kurosaki, acaso ha dicho usted algo?.-preguntó el Soutaicho.  
-Mil perdones Yamamoto-Soutaicho, pero me temo que lo que va a pasar a continuación está fuera de mi control.-dijo Karin inclinándose. A que se refería?.  
Lo que vi a continuación me sorprendió, la Zampakuto de Karin había empezado a brillar y de ella una mujer de Kimono rojo, ojos rojos y pelo rojo (mucho rojo no creen?), apareció en la sala.  
La mujer de rojo miro a todos los Taichos y fijó su mirada en mi con una sonrisa algo perturbadora, algo me decía de que tramaba algo.

**Karin POV**

Genial, ahora Akaryu se ha tenido que manifestar, solo espero que no me deje en ridículo. Suspiré pues sabía que si me iba a dejar mal.  
-Que tan poca fe tienes en mi Karin.-me dijo Ryu.  
-Quien eres y como has entrado?.-preguntó el Soutaicho, genial ahora viene la vergüenza.  
-Ahh?, tú eres el Soutaicho? Se supone que eres el mas fuerte y solo eres un viejales, que tan flojos son los Shinigamis de aquí?.- Ryu, por que me haces esto, no me dejes en evidencia, se que me puedes oír, compórtate.  
-Karin-chan, no eres divertida, tú anciano te diré quien soy y espero que no te olvides de mi nombre con la triste escusa que ponen los ancianos sobre las perdidas de memoria. Soy Akaryu, la Zampakito de Karin.-dijo Ryu mientras se señalaba con el pulgar.  
-Kurosaki, es cierto que esa es tu Zampakuto?.-me preguntó el Soutaicho.  
-Lo siento mucho Soutaicho, siento decirle que si, ella es mi Zampakuto y quiero pedir disculpas por todos los insultos que ha dicho y dirá.-dije mientras me inclinaba.  
-Yo que empezaba a pensar que por fin un Kurosaki era respetuoso...-dijo el Soutaicho.  
-Ara, ara, ese de ahí no es el principito?.-dijo Ryu mientras se acercaba a Toshiro y empezaba a analizarlo.-No se que le ves...-susurró por lo bajo. Tierra trágame, porque a mí?  
-Uaaaah, pero si es Frosti-san.-dijo Ryu señalando a Hyorinmaru. en un abrir i cerrar de ojos Ryu tenía a Hyorinmaru en sus manos.-Manifiéstate.-dijo Ryu mientras sacaba la Zampakuto de su vaina.  
Una luz azul empezó a rodear a Hyorinmaru y entonces apareció un hombre de cabello azul y Kimono azul (a lo Samurai).

**Normal POV**

-Frosti-san.-gritó Ryu mientras abrazaba a Hyorinmaru.  
-Hyorinmaru, que haces fuera de mi mundo.-dijo Toshiro.  
-Porfavor, Llamita, apartate de mi, aquí no me abraces que es una reunión de Taichos.-dijo Hyorinmaru mientras apartaba a Ryu delicada mente.  
-Hai Frosti-san.-dijo Ryu mientras corría al lado de Karin dejando a los presentes muy extrañados.  
-Llamita?.-preguntó Toshiro.  
-Es una larga historia.-dijo Hyorinmaru algo sonrojado.  
-Bien si ya acabaron las interrupciones, me gustaría que votasen sobre mandar a Kurosaki a la academia o a ejecutarla. Soi Fong que opinas?.-dijo el Soutaicho dirigiendo su mirada hacia la capitana del segundo escuadrón.  
-Usted ha dicho que fue entrenada por Yoruichi-sama, me gustaría comprobar si es digna de ser su alumna o no, si lo es votaré por la academia, pero si mancha el honor de Yoruichi-sama votaré por la ejecución.-finalizó Soi Fong.  
-Soi Fong-Taicho, Yoruichi-sensei me ha hablado mucho de ti, sería un gran honor probarle que soy una digna alumna de la reina de la velocidad.-dijo Karin.  
-Soi Fong-Taicho, les permito que salgan de la sala durante 5 min y si a los 5 min Kurosaki Karin aun no ha vuelto, mandaré la orden de ejecutarla.-dijo Yamamoto-Soutaicho.

**Rangiku POV**

Así que la Zampakuto de mi Taicho y la de Karin ya se conocían? Aquí tenemos romance por todas partes.  
Hace 4 min que Karin y Soi Fong-Taicho se han ido, me pregunto como les estará yendo?.  
-Akaryu.-dije yo mientras me acercaba a la Zampakuto que seguía en el centro de la sala.  
-Ah?, Rangiku-san, es un placer conocerte en persona, en el mundo de las Zampakutos se decía que Haineko había elegido a la reina de las fiestas, y por lo que me ha dicho Karin es verdad, cierto? algún día me tienes que invitar a mi a una de esas fiestas.-me dijo Akaryu con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Porcierto, llámame Ryu.-  
-Ryu, seguro que te invitaré la proxima vez, pero sabes algo de como le está llendo a Karin?.-le pregunté algo preocupada.  
-Karin? ahh, ella está bién, ahora mismo solo está jugando con Soi Fong para no herirle sus sentimientos, pero tranquila, ambas están por caer.-dijo Ryu mientras se levantaba y me empujaba lejos de el centro de la sala.  
BRUUUUM  
Una nube de polvo invadió la sala y un par de carcajadas empezaron a resonar por ella. Miré al centro y vi a Karin y a Soi Fong-taicho riendo a carcajadas entre un montón de escombros.  
-Gracias.-le dije a Ryu, ya que si no me hubiese apartado ahora mismo estaría entre ese montón de escombros.-Cuando dijiste que estaban al caer lo dijiste en serio.-le dije sonriendo.  
-Soi Fong-Taicho, podría explicarme que acaba de pasar.-dijo el Soutaicho.  
Soi Fong-Taicho se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa.  
-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, Kurosaki y yo estábamos corriendo por los tejados del Seiretei cuando Kurosaki me adelanto y dijo algo sobre unos tablones flojos y que no diera ni un paso, y cuando pisé los tablones el tejado se vino abajo.-dijo Soi Fong.  
-Y que es tan gracioso como para reír en una situación así?.-dijo el Soutaicho, la verdad yo también quería saber.  
-Lo que pasa es que Kurosaki dijo mientras caíamos... ''Genial, ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con el escándalo que ha montado mi Zampakuto, sino que la primera impresión que daré al Soutaicho es de una Kurosaki''.-finalizó Soi Fong.  
Una Kurosaki? me pregunté.  
-Una Kurosaki?.-dijo el Soutaicho, valla hoy al parecer pensaba igual que el Soutaicho... O dios que horror... ME ESTARÉ VOLVIENDO VIEJA?  
-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, con lo de una Kurosaki me refiero a una irrespetuosa destroza inmobiliario y estúpida.-dijo Karin.  
-Oye Karin que yo no soy estúpido.-dijo Ichigo.-Además, aun no me has dicho que haces aquí?.-  
-A eso me refiero con lo de estúpida, tu que crees que hago aquí? Estoy muerta pedazo de imbécil.-dijo Karin mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ichigo.

_**R&amp;R**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan mis fics.**_  
_**De verdad me alegran el día.**_  
_**Recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia solo tienen que decírmelo.**_  
_**:D**_

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**Rangiku POV**

**-Lo que pasa es que Kurosaki dijo mientras caíamos... ''Genial, ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con el escándalo**

**que ha montado mi Zampakuto, sino que la primera impresión que daré al Soutaicho es de una ****Kurosaki''.-finalizó Soi Fong.**

**Una Kurosaki? me pregunté.**

**-Una Kurosaki?.-dijo el Soutaicho, valla hoy al parecer pensaba igual que el Soutaicho... O dios que horror... **  
**ME ESTARÉ VOLVIENDO VIEJA?**

**-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, con lo de una Kurosaki me refiero a una irrespetuosa destroza inmobiliario y **  
**estúpida.-dijo Karin.**

**-Oye Karin que yo no soy estúpido.-dijo Ichigo.-Además, aun no me has dicho que haces aquí?.-**

**-A eso me refiero con lo de estúpida, tu que crees que hago aquí? Estoy muerta pedazo de imbécil.-dijo Karin ****mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ichigo.**

**Y ahora...**

**Normal POV**

-MUERTA? COMO SE SUPONE QUE TE HAS MUERTO?.-gritó Ichigo mientras avanzaba hacia su hermana.

-Kurosaki, ella murió salvando la vida de un niño.-dijo Toshiro mirando a Ichigo fríamente.

-Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE SAVES TU ESTO TOSHIRO?.-gritó Ichigo mientras agarraba del cuello de

la camisa a el joven capitán.

-Primero, ES HITSUGAYA-TAICHO PARA TI, segundo, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.-dijo Toshiro

mientras se liberaba de su agarre.

-¿COMO QUE LO VISTE? ¿Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA SALVARLA?.-dijo Ichigo intentando volver a

agarrar al capitán de la décima.

-Kurosaki-Taicho, no toleraré un grito mas en esta sala, el problema de como murió su hermana no es

prioridad, Zaraki-Taicho empiece con la prueba de fuerza.-dijo el Soutaicho.

-Por fin un poco de diversión para mi.-dijo Kenpachi con su clásica sonrisa sádica.

-ELLA NO PUEDE LUCHAR CONTRA ÉL.-dijeron Ichigo y Toshiro a la vez.

-Ara, ara Taicho que poca fe tienes en Karin-chan si no crees que pueda ganar a Kenpachi.-dijo Rangiku con

una sonrisa pícara.

-Toshiro, lucharé contra Zaraki-Taicho y lo venceré, y ni tu ni Baka-nii me haréis cambiar de opinión.-dijo

Karin algo molesta.-Ryu, forma de Zampakuto.-dijo mientras extendía la mano.

-Vamos a patear traseros de Taichos.-dijo Ryu mientras se transformaba en Zampakuto y volaba hasta la

mano extendida de Karin.

Kenpachi al ver que Karin tenía su Zampakuto se lanzó a atacarla, pero Kari fue mas rápida y bloqueó su

ataque con facilidad.

-Veo que eres mejor que Ichigo, así las cosas se harán más interesantes.-dijo Kenpachi que empezaba a lanzar

ataques en todas las direcciones posibles.

-¿Mejor que Baka-nii? A Baka-nii lo superé cuando tenía 11 años y mi única arma era una pelota de

fútbol.-dijo Karin mientras se reía y bloqueaba todos sus ataques.

La batalla estaba durando mucho y muchos de los capitanes miraban a Karin con cara de sorprendidos. Pero

de golpe Karin se paró y envainó su Zampakuto.

-Esto ya ha acabado.-dijo ella en un susurro.

-Donde te crees que vas Kurosaki, aun no me has derrotado.-dijo Kenpachi.

-En eso te equivocas esta batalla ya ha acabado.-dicho esto Kenpachi se calló al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno

de heridas y sangraba mucho.

-Ubohana-Taicho, cure las heridas de Zaraki-Taicho.-ordenó el Soutaicho.-Bien Kurosaki Karin, has

demostrado que puedes ganarle a un Taicho, serás enviada a la Academia de Sinigamis para poder ser parte

del Gotei 13.-

-¿Y la prueba de Kido?.-preguntó Karin.

El Soutaicho elevó una ceja.-¿Kido? Si eres tan parecida como tu hermano estoy seguro que no podrás no

conjurar ni uno bien, pero si quieres intentarlo adelante.-  
Karin sonrió con malicia y dirigió sus manos hacia su hermano.

-"¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y

templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras!" Hado 33

Sokatsui.-recitó Karin, dicho esto una esfera azul enorme fue lanzada hacia Ichigo al cual mandó lejos hasta

estamparse en uno de los pilares de la habitación.

-Kurosaki Karin debo decir que me ha sorprendido. Hitsugaya-Taicho mañana acompañara a Kurosaki a la

entrada de la academia, reportaremos a los profesores con una mariposa infernal sobre su estado.-dijo el

Soutaicho.

-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, le importaría cambiar mi apellido por el de mi padre de soltero, ya que no quiero que la

gente me trate diferente por ser una Kurosaki.-dijo Karin.

-Claro, pero ¿cual es el apellido de tu padre?.- preguntó el Soutaicho.

-El apellido de mi padre era Shiba.-dijo Karin.

-Esta bien, a partir de ahora será conocida como Shiba Karin., pueden retirarse.-dijo sl Soutaicho.

Dicho esto muchos de los capitanes se fueron a sus escuadrones para hacer el papeleo habitual, dejando solo a

Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku y Karin.

-Karin-chan estuviste genial ahí,.-dijeron a la vez Rukia y Rangiku que se acercaron para felicitarla.

-No ha sido para tanto.-dijo Karin un poco ruborizada.

-Karin, ¿Porque me has disparado a mi?.-dijo Ichigo.

-Porque como soy dedil, no puedo defenderme sola y resulta que lo que soy ahora ''solo es una ilusión y me imagino cosas'' ¿que mas da?.-dijo Karin enfadada recordando lo que le decía su hermano acerca de los Shinigamis.

Ichigo se quedó petrificado ante tal respuesta.

-Karin ¿que quieres decir con que te imaginas cosas?.-preguntó Rukia.

-Pues que cada vez que os veía a ti, Baka-nii, el shinigami afro o cualquier Hollow, Baka-nii me decía que me estaba volviendo loca y que imaginaba cosas, por un momento empecé a creerlo ya que el es mi hermano pero un día conocí a Toshiro y a Rangiku y ellos me explicaron sobre los Shinigamis y la Sociedad de Almas, y entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba loca.-finalizo Karin algo triste y molesta con su hermano.

-Tu Baka como se te ocurre engañar a tu propia hermana.-dijo Rukia mientras mandaba a Ichigo a volar de una patada.

-COMO QUE BAKA, ENANA, YO SOLO INTENTABA PROTEGERLA.-gritó Ichigo mientras salía de los escombros del nuevo agujero que había hecho en la sala.

-¿ENANA? A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA ZANAHORIA.-gritó Rukia enfadada.

-Y OTRA VEZ CON LO DE ZANAHORIA, CÁLLATE TABLA DE PLANCHAR.-

-FRESITA-

-PEÓN-

-ERROR-

-HORROR-

A Rangiku, a Karin y a Toshiro, les caían unas gotitas al estilo anime por la frente.

-Matsumoto, Karin se quedará a dormir en tu casa.-dijo Toshiro.

-Ara, ara quieres que la emborrache ¿verdad Taicho?.-dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa pícara.

Suspiro.-Karin no te importará quedarte a dormir en mi casa por una noche...-dijo Toshiro algo ruborizado.

-Claro que no, será divertido y así nos podremos poner al día.-dijo Karin muy alegremente.

-Bien, ¿una carrera hasta mi casa?.-dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hecho.-dijo Karin. Dicho esto los dos jóvenes empezaron a correr.-Toshiro no es justo yo no se donde está tu casa.-dijo Karin inflando sus mejillas.

-¿Ves el edificio a lo lejos con el numero diez? Pues la casa que está al lado es la mía.-dijo Toshiro quien seguía corriendo.

-Te ganaré Toshiro.-decía Karin mientras augmentaba su ritmo.

-Eso ya lo veremos Karin.-dijo Toshiro mientras corría cada vez más rápido.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan mis fics.**_  
_**De verdad me alegran el día.**_  
_**Recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia solo tienen que decírmelo.**_

_**:D**_

_Respuesta a comentários: _

De Zafir09: Gracias, de verdad :D los comentarios así son los que me animan a seguir ;).

De hitsukarin: A mi también me encantó escribir esa parte :3 y en cuanto al otro comentario... La respuesta está en el próximo capítulo. :)

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**-Bien, ¿una carrera hasta mi casa?.-dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-Hecho.-dijo Karin. Dicho esto los dos jóvenes empezaron a correr.-Toshiro no es justo yo no se donde está tu casa.-dijo Karin inflando sus mejillas.**

**-¿Ves el edificio a lo lejos con el numero diez? Pues la casa que está al lado es la mía.-dijo Toshiro quien seguía corriendo.**

**-Te ganaré Toshiro.-decía Karin mientras aumentaba su ritmo.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos Karin.-dijo Toshiro mientras corría cada vez más rápido.**

**Y ahora...**

Karin y Toshiro iban corriendo, Karin iba por delante de él pero solo un poco para hacerlo enfadar.

-Toshiro, no sabía que eras tan lento.-se burlaba Karin.

-Aun puedo ir más rápido.-dijo Toshiro mientras adelantaba a Karin y sonreía pensando que la había ganado.

-Podrás correr más rápido, pero la que ganará seré yo.-dijo Karin avanzando a Toshiro y llegando a la puerta de la casa.-Te gané Toshiro.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Toshiro sonrió ante eso y se dirigió a la casa que estaba en el lado opuesto de la que estaba Karin.

-Karin, te he ganado porque esta es mi casa.-dijo Toshiro señalando a su casa.

-No es justo Toshiro.-dijo Karin inflando los cachetes.

-Karin, hay casas a ambos lados del escuadrón diez, y tu has elegido la que no era.-dijo Toshiro mientras sacaba una llave y abría la puerta de su casa.

Karin negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro y entró a la casa.

-Woaaa Toshiro, tu casa es muy grande.-dijo Karin.

-Gracias, pero no te acostumbres, recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a la academia.-dijo Toshiro quien cerraba la puerta con la llave y la dejaba encima de una mesita.

-Lo se, estoy deseando ir.-dijo Karin quien se había sentado en un gran sofá.

Toshiro se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Karin..., ¿Por que quieres ir a la académia si ya tienes el nivel de un capitán?.-preguntó Toshiro mientras le miraba a sus ojos.

''Me encanta el color de los ojos de Toshiro, reflejan calma y...''

''Karin, has llegado a un punto donde no puedes negar tus sentimientos hacia el cubito de hielo''dijo Ryu.

''Ryu, no lo llames así''

''Será mejor que contestes o TÚ príncipe empezará a pensar que te pasa algo''

-Veras Toshiro, yo quiero ir a la academia para hacer amigos y parea que sea justo que tenga un puesto en el Gotei 13-dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando te gradues a que escuadrón te gustaría ir?.-preguntó Toshiro. Sus ojos turquesa brillaban más de lo usual.

-La verdad no lo se, aunque el escuadrón once parece divertido.-dijo Karin. Los ojos de Toshiro dejaron de brillar y se volvieron fríos como siempre.-Aunque el escuadrón diez necesita ayuda, ya que conozco al capitán que siempre parece estresado y a la subcapitana que es una borracha, creo que les vendría bien algo de ayuda.-dijo Karin sonriendo. Toshiro se sonrojó un poco y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con ese brillo especial, ese brillo que solo Karin podía hacer salir a la superficie.

''Maestro, cálmese que se está sonrojando''le dijo Hyorinmaru.

''Hyorinmaru no estaba sonrojado''dijo Toshiro algo molesto.

Toshiro observó como Karin bostezaba y entre cerraba los ojos. ''Demasiadas emociones por un día'' pensó Toshiro.

-Karin, sígueme te mostraré tu cuarto.-le dijo Toshiro quien se levantó del sofá. Karin asintió y empezó a seguir a Toshiro. Llegarón a un cuarto con una cama enorme en medio, las paredes eran completamente blancas pero estaban repletas de posters de futbolistas famosos.-Recuerda que mañana te has de levantar temprano, los exámenes de admisión eran ayer, pero tu tienes un permiso especial del Soutaicho. Allí te darán tu horario, que descanses bien Karin.-dijo Toshiro mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto. Karin se acercó a la gran cama y al recibir el aroma de Toshiro se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Karin se despertó ya que un aroma delicioso a comida llegó a ella. Abrió los ojos y observó como del pomo de la puerta, una especie de traje blanco y rojo colgaba de él. Se acercó y pudo observar una nota en él.

_*Karin,_

_seguramente estaré haciendo el desayuno para cuando te levantes, porfavor ponte el uniforme y ven a la cocina._

_Toshiro*_

Karin sonrió ante la nota y se puso el uniforme. Era a su medida y le quedaba bien. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y salí de la habitación. Al pasar por al lado del sofá pudo observar una manta y un cojín en él.

''¿Acaso Toshiro habrá dormido aquí? eso quiere decir que yo he dormido en su cama''pensó Karin mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ohayo, Karin.-dijo Toshiro quien salía de la cocina con dos platos de tostadas, huebos fritos y arroz y los dejaba en una mesa..-Ahora traeré el zumo.-dijo sonriéndole mientras volvía a la cocina.

-Ohayo, Toshiro.-dijo Karin mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. Toshiro se sentó en la silla enfrente de la de Karin y le dio uno de los vasos de zumo que traía consigo.

Los dos empezaron a desayunar en silencio.

-Toshiro cocinas muy bien, estoy segura de que algún día seras una buena ama de casa.-dijo Karin para molestarlo.

-Claro y tu serás quien traerá el dinero a casa para alimentar a los niños ¿no?.-respondió Tosshiro para seguirle la broma pero sin pensar realmente en lo que decía. Karin se sonrojó, y al cabo de un rato Toshiro empezó a pensar en lo que había dicho y se sonrojó. La risa de Hyorinmaru en su cabeza le hizo pensar en lo que le había dicho a Karin.

Por suerte el timbre de la casa sonó y sacó a ambos shinigamis de esa situación tan embarazosa. Toshiro se levantó y se dirigió ha abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Taicho y Karin-chan.-saludó Matsumoto desde la puerta.

-Buenos días Rangiku.-dijo Karin aun algo sonrojada.

-Ara, ara..., ¿acaso interrumpo algo?.-preguntó Rangiku con voz pícara.

-No has interrumpido nada Matsumoto, ¿Que haces aquí?.-dijo Toshiro con su semblante frío.

-Taicho, hay una reunión de capitanes a si que yo guiaré a Karin-chan hasta la academia. Karin, ¿estas lista?.-dijo Matsumoto.

-Sí, Toshiro gracias por el desayuno, nos vemos pronto.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.

-Nos vemos pronto Karin.-dijo Toshiro mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

****Cerca de la academia****

-Karin, será mejor que te acompañe hasta aquí.-dijo Matsumoto mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Kurosaki.

Karin se retorcía ya que no podía respirar. Rangiku la soltó y Karin empezó a respirar como una loca.

-Gracias por todo Rangiku.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa mientras la daba un abrazo a Rangiku.-Nos veremos pronto.-se despidió Karin mientras se alejaba hacia un gran edificio de madera.

Karin entró por una gran puerta de madera y miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un gran jardín lleno de cerezos. El patio estaba lleno de gente hablando entre ellos. Karin a lo lejos vio a unos chicos que estaban acorralando a una niña que parecía estar en sus 12. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia allá.

-OYE ¿QUE OS CREÉIS QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO?.-gritó enojada mientras agarraba del cuello a uno de los chicos. El chico sonrió y consiguió romper el agarre.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.-le dijo el chico.

-Sí que me incumbe que unos imbéciles como vosotros estén molestando a una niña.-dijo Karin enojada.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte verdad? ¿Te atreves a contestarle a un shinigami de 5o año?.-dijo otro de los chicos.

-Los años que llevéis aquí no me importan, si os volvéis acercar a esta chica os patearé el trasero.-dijo esto Karin soltó un poco de su Reiatsu para asustarlos, agarró la muñeca de la niña y se fue dejando a los chicos asustados.-Hey, me llamo Karin, Shiba Karin... ¿como te encuentras?¿te han hecho daño?.-dijo Karin.

-N..no, gracias Shiba-san, mi nombre es Aoi, Kagayaki Aoi, los maestros me habían dicho que no utilizara mi Reiatsu hasta que no lo pudiese controlar del todo y por eso no he podido defenderme, perdón por las molestias ocasionadas.-dijo Aoi. Aoi tenía el pelo negro corto que le tapaba el lado derecho de la cara y ''ojos verdes''.

-No me llames Shiba-san, llamame solo Karin.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo pero tu llámame Aoi.-dijo Aoi envolviéndole la sonrisa.-Karin...¿sabes que tenemos que hacer?es que como soy nueva aquí...-

-La verdad yo también soy nueva. ¿que te parece si vamos a averiguar que hay que hacer juntas?.-dijo Karin alegremente.

-Hmm.-respondió Aoi mientras las dos juntas se dirigían a la entrada de un edificio situado en el centro del patio.

**Recuerden R&amp;R ;D**

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia dejadla en los comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan mis fics.**_  
_**De verdad me alegran el día.**_  
_**Recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia solo tienen que decírmelo.**_

_**:D**_

**_Respuesta a comentários: _**

**De : Todos queremos la suerte de Karin XD y muchas gracias por comentar. :)**

**De Zafir09: No vas mal encaminado, Karin y Aoi acabarán en el mismo escuadrón pero no diré nada más porque si no los que leen esta historia me pegarán por hacerles Spoiler XD. **

**De hitsukarin4ever: Acertaste en lo de la junta XD.**

**En el capítulo anterior...**

**-N..no, gracias Shiba-san, mi nombre es Aoi, Kagayaki Aoi, los maestros me habían dicho que no utilizara mi Reiatsu hasta que no lo pudiese controlar del todo y por eso no he podido defenderme, perdón por las molestias ocasionadas.-dijo Aoi. Aoi tenía el pelo negro corto que le tapaba el lado derecho de la cara y ''ojos verdes''.**

**-No me llames Shiba-san, llámame solo Karin.-dijo Karin con una sonrisa.**

**-De acuerdo pero tu llámame Aoi.-dijo Aoi envolviéndole la sonrisa.-Karin...¿sabes que tenemos que hacer?es que como soy nueva aquí...-**

**-La verdad yo también soy nueva. ¿que te parece si vamos a averiguar que hay que hacer juntas?.-dijo Karin alegremente.**

**-Hmm.-respondió Aoi mientras las dos juntas se dirigían a la entrada de un edificio situado en el centro del patio.**

**Y ahora...**

_**#En las Noches, Hueco Mundo#**_

-NO, DEJAD A MI HIJO EN PAZ, ES MUY PEQUEÑO PARA LA GUERRA.-gritaba una mujer desesperadamente.

-CALLATE SUCIA HUMANA, Aizen-sama me ha dado ordenes explicitas de comenzar a entrenar al chico.-le dijo un Arrancard.

-Mama..., ¿quien es este señor? ¿por que te está insultando?.-preguntó un niño pequeño de unos 12 años. Tenía el pelo blanco, los ojos profundos y negros y la piel muy pálida.

-No es nadie Aren..., Aren quiero que te vayas corriendo lejos de aquí... VETE LEJOS.-le gritó la mujer.

-Asquerosa humana, el al ser hijo de un Hollow nos pertenece.-dijo el Arrancard mientras apuñalaba a la humana con su Katana. EL niño miró horrorizado como su madre era asesinado y le lanzó un Cero al Arrancard al cual mandó lejos.

-CORRE.-fueron las últimas palabras de la madre mientras lloraba y caía inerte al suelo. El niño empezó a llorar y a correr lejos de aquel lugar. Oía los pasos del Arrancad detrás suyo y cuando vio a un Hollow abrir una garganta no se lo pensó dos veces y entró a ella.

_**#Primer escuadrón, Seiretei.#**_

-Taichos, les he hecho reunirse aquí para discutir sobre ''Shiba'' Karin, como muchos saben, el clan Shiba era uno de los cuatro grandes clanes que reinaban en el Seiretei, si es cierto lo que Karin ha dicho y el apellido de su padre es Shiba, podríamos deducir que Kurosaki-Taicho y Shiba Karin son herederos del gran clan Shiba.-dijo Yamamoto-Soutaicho.

-Yamamoto-Soutaicho, le puedo afirmar que Kurosaki Ichigo Y Shiba Karin son hijos del ex capitán Shiba Ishin.-dijo Toshiro.

-Toshiro, ¿Quieres decir que mi padre esra un capitán? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.-gritó Ishigo.

-ES HITSUGAYA TAICHO PARA TI, además Shiba Karin, Matsumoto Fukutaicho y yo lo hemos escuchado de su propia boca.-dijo Toshiro.

-Bien, me reuniré con los ancianos de los tres clanes estables que quedan y decidiremos si es necesario seguir con el clan Shiba o no, retírense.-finalizó Yamamoto mientras que todos los capitanes se iban a su oficina.-Hitsugaya-Taicho quiero hablar con usted.-dijo Yamamoto. Toshiro se quedó en la sala y esperó a que los demás Taichos se fueran.

-¿De que querías hablarme Soutaicho?.-preguntó Toshiro.

-Quiero que hoy vayas al mundo humano con Shiba Karin y que traigas al resto de la familia Kurosaki.-dijo Yamamoto.

-Eso será un poco complicado.-dijo Toshiro.

-Por eso deberás llevarte a Shiba Karin, ella los convencerá.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Comprendo, ¿Pero porque no a Kurosaki-Taicho?.-preguntó intrigado Toshiro.

-Kurosaki-Taicho es demasiado brusco y nosotros necesitamos una negociación y no una masacre.-finalizó Yamamoto.-Una cosa mas hay una chica Kagayaki Aoi necesito que la lleves contigo y la lleves con Urahara, dentro de una semana tendrás que volver aquí y las dos chicas continuaran con su entrenamiento en la academia.- Toshiro asintió y se retiró.

_**#Academia Shinigami#**_

-Karin, vamos a ver si podemos compartir cuarto juntas.-dijo Aoi.

-Claro, será divertido si estamos las dos juntas.-dijo Karin mientras avanzaban por un largo pasillo. Raramente el pasillo estaba vacío.

-KARIN.-se escucho una voz gritar a lo lejos. Toshiro se acercó a Karin corriendo.

-Toshiro, ¿Que haces aqui?.-preguntó Karin intrigada.

-Karin, tenemos que ir al mundo humano, ordenes del Soutaicho.-dijo Toshiro.-Tengo que ir a la oficina para preguntar por una tal Kagayaki Aoi, ¿no la conocerás?.-

-Yo soy Kagayaki Aoi Hitsugaya-Taicho.-Toshiro la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Disculpa no te había visto.-dijo Toshiro. Karin rió por lo bajo.

-Toshiro ¿porque tenemos que ir?.-preguntó Karin.

-Kagayaki Aoi tiene que ir con Urahara y tu tienes que negociar una cosa con tu padre.-dijo Toshiro.-No hay tiempo que perder, vosotras dos os perderéis una semana de entrenamiento.-

-Toshiro,¿porque tenemos que ir a negociar con mi padre?.-preguntó Karin algo irritada.

-Cuando lleguemos te lo explicaré Karin.-dijo Toshiro. Karin asintió con la cabeza.

-Aoi, ¿has estado alguna vez en el mundo humano?.-preguntó Karin.

-Creo que no..., y si he estado no lo recuerdo...-dijo Aoi.

-Entonces vamos, veras que divertido.-dijo Karin. Aoi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.-¿sabes utilizar Shumpo?-

Aoi asintió con la cabeza.-Se un poco pero no soy muy rápida.-dijo algo apenada.

-Tranquila iremos a tu ritmo, ¿Verdad Toshiro?.-dijo Karin, él solo asintió.

-Hitsugaya-Taicho, ¿hacia donde tenemos que ir?.-preguntó Aoi.

-Hacia el escuadrón 13, ¿sabes donde está?.-preguntó Toshiro.

-Sí, me conozco todo el Seiretei.-contestó Aoi. Dicho esto Aoi empezó a utilizar Shumpo hacia el escuadrón 13. Karin y Toshiro la seguían a su ritmo.

-No eres tan lenta Aoi.-le dijo Karin.

-Comparado con la gente de mi familia si lo soy.-dijo Aoi mirando el suelo. Karin no dijo nada al respecto ya que pudo notar como Aoi se entristecía.

Al cabo de un rato los tres llegaron a las puertas del escuadrón 13, Toshiro abrió la puerta y las dos chicas lo siguieron. Llegaron a una gran sala repleta de libros, en el centro se encontraba un hombre de blancos cabellos leyendo un libro.

-Ahhh, Shiro-kun, que grata sorpresa.-dijo el hombre sonriendole.

-Hola Ukitake.-saludó Toshiro.

**Recuerden R&amp;R **

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia dejadla en los comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan mis fics.**_  
_**De verdad me alegran el día.**_  
_**Recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia solo tienen que decírmelo.**_

_**:D**_

**_Respuesta a comentários:_**

** De hitsukarin4ever: jajaja, no me había dado cuenta XD, no, no son hijos del futuro.**

** De Zafir09: Yuzu irá al Seiretei y serán Shibas pero Ichigo se quedará con el apellido Kurosaki para honrar a su madre, gracias por comentas ;D.**

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**-No eres tan lenta Aoi.-le dijo Karin.**

**-Comparado con la gente de mi familia si lo soy.-dijo Aoi mirando el suelo. Karin no dijo nada al respecto ya que pudo notar como Aoi se entristecía.**

**Al cabo de un rato los tres llegaron a las puertas del escuadrón 13, Toshiro abrió la puerta y las dos chicas lo siguieron. Llegaron a una gran sala repleta de libros, en el centro se encontraba un hombre de blancos cabellos leyendo un libro.**

**-Ahhh, Shiro-kun, que grata sorpresa.-dijo el hombre sonriendole.**

**-Hola Ukitake.-saludó Toshiro.**

**Y ahora...**

Ukitake acababa de abrir la Sekaimon y se despidió de Toshiro, Karin y Aoi.

-Ah... Hitsugaya-Taicho, que grata sorpresa.-dijo Urahara mientras abría su abanico y se lo llevaba a la cara.-Veo que traes contigo a Kurosaki-chan y a Kagayaki-chan.-

-Urahara, ahora mismo no soy Kurosaki Karin, ahora soy Shiba Karin.-

-Entiendo, ¿Que les trae aquí?.-dijo Urahara sonriendo.

-Sabes muy bien lo que hacemos aquí Urahara.-dijo Toshiro algo molesto.

-Urahara, ¿podría prestarme un gigai especial, para que la gente no me reconozca como a Kurosaki Karin y así pueda hablar con mi hermana?.-preguntó Karin con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

-Claro. no hay problema, Kagayaki-chan acompañará a Hitsugaya-Taicho y a Shiba-chan mientras preparo el lugar donde entrenará.-dijo Urahara mientras salía de la habitación para así buscar unos gigais.

Karin, Toshiro y Aoi se quedaron en silencio esperando la llegada de Urahara. Pasaron unos minutos y Urahara volvió con tres gigais.

-Shiba-chan tu nuevo gigai será este.-dijo mostrando el cuerpo de una niña de tez pálida cabello rubio y ojos azules. Karin, Toshiro y Aoi entraron en sus gigais y salieron de la tienda. Aoi y Karin hablaban animadamente mientras Toshiro las seguía con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Toshiro no estés tan serio y ven a hablar con nosotras.- dijo Karin sonriendole.

-Karin, ya sabes que no soy de los que hablan mucho.-dijo Toshiro.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Karin y Toshiro se giraron reconociendo la voz y Aoi al ver que se giraban decidió averiguar de quien se trataba.-Pero si es Hitsugaya, ¿Y que es lo que veo? solo unos días después del funeral de su supuesta mejor amiga al que nisiquiera asistió y me lo encuentro paseando con dos chicas como si nada.-dijo un joven de pelo rubio y negro, Ryohei ( ¿se llamaba así?) uno de los amigos de Karin.

-¿Que quieres?.-dijo Toshiro algo molesto.

-Quiero que vayas a la tumba de Karin, te disculpes con ella por ser un idiota y laves la tumba a lametazos.-dijo el chico seriamente.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.-dijo Toshiro mientras se giraba.-Ryohei, quiero que sepas que Karin está bien donde está. no me preguntes como lo se, pero ella está en un lugar mejor.-dijo Toshiro mientras seguía andando hacia la casa de los Kurosakis. Karin sonrió al chico y se fue junto a Toshiro y Aoi. Ryohei se quedó parado en la calle mientras observaba como los tres seguían andando.

-Toshiro, podrías haber sido un poco mas amable.-dijo Karin.

-Karin no iba a limpiar tu tumba con la lengua teniéndote a mi lado.-dijo Toshiro. Se acerco a Karin y le susurró a la oreja.-a lo mejor algún día descubrirás para que soy bueno con mi lengua.-dicho esto se alejo de Karin dejándola sonrojada-Bueno será mejor que llames tu a la puerta.-dijo Toshiro señalandole la puerta de su antigua casa.

Karin llamó al timbre y la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a una cansada Yuzu.-Hitsugaya-san...-

-YUZU.-gritó Karin mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Emm... ¿Te conozco?.-preguntó Yuzu.

-Kurosaki, ¿está tu padre?, necesitamos hablar con él, dentro os lo explicaremos todo.-dijo Toshiro.

-Claro pasad, os prepararé un poco de té._dijo Yuzu mientras les indicaba el comedor con la mano. Toshiro, Karin y Aoi se sentaron y al cabo de unos segundos Ishin Kurosaki entró por la puerta.

-Toshiro, ¿como está Karin?.-preguntó algo preocupado.

-Papa, estoy bien.-dijo Karin.

-¿Karin eres tú?, te vou un poco... rubia..-dijo Ishin.

-Si Papa, soy yo y antes que preguntes este gigai es para que me pueda camuflar ya que hace nada que he muerto.-dijo Karin mientras era abrazada por su padre. Yuzu entró al cuarto con cinco tazas de té y se sentó junto a su padre.

-Shiba-Taicho, tenemos que hablar algo importante con usted. Yamamoto-Soutaicho le quiere a usted y a toda su familia en SS.-dijo Toshiro.

-Toshiro, llámame solo Ishin, y me temo que lo de llevar a mi familia a SS no va a ser posible ya que mi hija Yuzu está viva.-dijo mirando a su hija.

-Papa, ¿Que es SS?.-preguntó Yuzu.

-SS es donde van a parar todas las almas cuando ya no pertenecen a este mundo.-dijo Karin.

-Si Karin está en SS quiero ir allí a verla, Papa déjame ir a SS.-dijo Yuzu.

-Yuzu, yo soy Karin en un ''disfraz especial'' para que me puedas ver.-dijo Karin.

-¿De verdad eres Karin?.-preguntó Yuuzu mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Karin la abrazó y dejó que su hermana llorara en su hombro. El teléfono de Toshiro sonó, era un sms de Urahara.

-Kagayaki, Urahara dice que ya puedes ir a la tienda.-dijo Toshiro.

-Karin nos vemos luego, Hitsugaya-Taicho, familia Kurosaki gracias por el té.-dijo Aoi mientras salía de la casa y se dirigía haciendo shumpo hacia la tienda de Urahara.

***Tienda de Urahara, después de la partida de los tres Shinigamis***

-Tesai, despierta al chico, empezaremos con su entrenamiento.-dijo Urahara. Tesai salió de la habitación y se dirigió al sótano. (Al campo de entrenamiento secreto). En el centro se encontraba un chico de cabellos blancos durmiendo atado con cadenas a una gran roca. El niño lentamente abrió los ojos, unos ojos negros, tan profundos como el carbón y en un momento esos ojos se volvieron amarillentos. Tesai observaba al chico y el chico lo observaba.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien eres?.-preguntó el chico.-¿quien soy?.-esto último lo pregunto casi como fuese un susurro.

-Antes te llamaban Aren, pero ahora tenemos otro nombre que darte. Apartir de hoy te llamaras Eteru, Katto Eteru. yo soy Urahara Kisuke, hace unas horas eras una quimera entre hollow y humano, ahora te vamos a convertir en Shinigami.-dijo Urahara apareciendo delante del chico.

-MI MADRE, UNOS MONSTRUOS HAN MATADO A MI MADRE, TENGO QUE VENGARLA.-gritó el chico mientras se intentaba soltar de las cadenas.

-Eteru, tu madre ya está muerta y para poder vengarte tendrás que convertirte en Shinigami.-dijo Urahara.

-¿Que es un Shinigami?.-preguntó Eteru.

-Un Shinigami es un protector, protege humanos y almas, y se encarga de castigar a aquellos que les hacen daño.-explicó Urahara.

-¿Como me convierto en un Shinigami?.-preguntó Eteru.

-Primero tendremos que aplicar Reiatsu para cambiar el color de tus ojos y de tu pelo, ya que ahora mismo se te podría confundir con un hollow.-

-A mi me gusta mi color de pelo, el blanco es mi color favorito.-dijo Eteru algo indignado.

-Es muy raro ver Shinigamis con el pelo blanco..., ¿Si tu pelo fuese rubio te parecería bien?.-preguntó Urahara.

-Claro, ¿porque no rubio y con los ojos azules?.-dejo Eteru sarcásticamente.

-Que así sea.-dijo Urahara, dicho esto las cadenas empezaron a brillar intensamente y Eteru empezó a gritar de dolor. su pelo lentamente se volvió amarillento y sus ojos pasaron de amarillos a azulados. Las cadenas dejaron de brillar y Eteru bajó la mirada. Urahara se le acercó y levantó su rostro.-Parece que porfín hemos solucionado el problema de los ojos. Kagayaki-chan estará contenta.-dicho esto Urahara le escribió a Hitsugaya-Taico para que Kagayaki viniera. Urahara desencadenó a Eteru y le ordenó a Tesai que lo vistiera con ropas de Shinigami ya que aun llevaba el traje de Arrancard. La puerta del sótano se abrió y Aoi se acerco a Urahara.-Kagayaki-chan déjame ver tu ojo.-dijo Urahara. Dicho esto Aoi se levantó el flequillo y dejó a la vista un ojo amarillento.

**Recuerden R&amp;R **

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia dejadla en los comentarios.**


End file.
